Blank 3x
by WokenFromADream
Summary: Blank 3x finally gets discovered and are offered a chance to go on tour with the bands they look up to. One of them being Black Veil Brides. I'm not good with summaries, but there's probably gonna be some fluff in there. Rated M for mostly language.
1. Chapter 1

"Brit I'm bored." I said, throwing myself back on my bed.

"Then do something!" Brit said, typing furiously on her laptop. Brit was always the one who worked the hardest…on everything. It didn't matter what it was, it always had to be her best work. I always consider it a curse and a blessing, for everyone in our band. Her hair was black and blue, always at least slightly curled, and her bangs fell over one eye. Her eyes were a light green that always seemed to shine and glisten in sunlight.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, rolling from my back to my stomach then from my stomach to my back over and over. My long, black hair was flying everywhere and my bangs stayed over my eyes, blocking most of my vision. My eyes, as I've been told, change color sometimes. No, they don't go all rainbow, they just change from green to brown, depending on what I'm wearing and whether I'm inside or outside.

"Stop rolling and go write something!" Brit said, not looking up from her laptop.

"Ugh, when are Tanner, Brielle, and Mason gonna get here?" I groaned.

"Why do you always say Tanner's name first?" Brit asked.

"Because he's the nicest to me and he doesn't abuse me!" I said.

"You love him." Brit corrected.

"Wrong! He's gay dumbass." I said, scrunching my nose.

"You so wish he was straight." Brit laughed.

"Shut up he's like my older brother….that would be weird." I said, continuing to roll from side to side.

Suddenly Tanner and Mason walked into the room.

When I saw them I forgot was I was doing and rolled off the bed, smacking my head on the ground. "Ow!" I laughed.

Tanner laughed and ran over, helping me up. "You okay?" He asked. His hair had, once again, changed color. It was now a much lighter color then before, a white-ish blonde. I'm not usually one for really light blondes, but it looked good on him and made his chocolate brown eyes pop a little.

"Yeah, but that fucking hurt!" I said, rubbing my head.

Brit snickered and I shot a glare at her.

"Where's Brielle?" Mason asked, finally speaking up. He was definitely the quietest out of all of us. His silky black hair barely reached the bottom of his jaw line and his bangs never seemed to fall over his eyes. His eyes were nothing special, as he always stated, just a dark hazel.

"I have no idea." I sighed, picking up my violin and starting to play a random song.

"You're obsessed with that violin Liv." Brit laughed.

"Yes, yes I am." I said, picking up the speed in my playing. "Too bad I never play it in any of our songs."

"At least she's good." Mason shrugged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brit asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I think you should stick with drums." Mason laughed.

"Shut up!" Brit laughed, smacking Mason's arm.

"You're abusive!" He said, rubbing his arm.

"She never hits me." Tanner smirked.

"Oooh, who's in love now, Brit?" I laughed, putting the violin down.

"What?" Tanner asked, giving me a confused look.

"Nothing." I said with a shrug.

"It's still you, Liv." Brit said.

"Psh, we all know I'm in love with….." I said, running over to a BVB poster and pointing to Andy. "Mr. Biersack over here."

"We know." Mason laughed.

"Shut up, Mr. I love Hayley Williams." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Whatever Mrs. Biersack." Mason smirked.

"Talk to the hand Mr. Williams." I said, scrunching my nose and extending my hand, accidentally hitting his face.

"You're lucky you're not that strong." Mason said.

I scoffed and smacked his arm.

"Huh, anyone else feel a breeze?" Mason asked, with a shrug.

I looked at him all pout-lipped, then narrowed my eyes at his smug grin.

"Wimp." Mason laughed.

I scoffed again and smacked him in the face.

"Okay, that one hurt a little." Mason said, rubbing his cheek.

"Are you just saying that?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Maybe." Mason said with a shrug.

I smacked him in the face again, this time as harder.

"Ow! That one really did hurt." Mason said.

"Who's the wimp now?" I smirked.

"Whatever Mrs. Biersack." Mason scoffed.

"Talk to the hand Mr. Williams." I said, sticking my hand out.

"Okay, let's not start this again." Tanner said, picking me up and throwing me on the bed.

I landed on the bed and bounced off, hitting the floor again.

"I have fallen because of you yet again." I laughed, getting up and flopping on the bed.

"Sorry 'bout that." Tanner laughed.

"You should be sorry." I teased.

"It's not my fault you're so tiny." Tanner smirked.

Suddenly, Brielle burst into the room, laughing her ass off.

"What the hell?" I asked, confused.

Brielle just kept laughing, unable to talk. Her hair was way longer than mine, falling almost to the small of her back. It was a natural caramel color, which she kept while the rest of us decided to dye our hair. Her bright green eyes looked like they could look into your soul, but Brielle was too innocent to freak people out with them.

"Oh, do you have a boyfriend?" Brit said, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

Brielle suddenly stopped laughing and quickly went to hide behind my bed. "Nooooo." She said in a high-pitched voice.

Tanner and I just shook our heads slightly.

Mason quietly laughed.

"Suuure." Brit grinned.

"Let's just start practicing." I said, pulling Brielle out from behind my bed.

"Yeah!" Brit laughed, grabbing her drumsticks and bolting to our basement.

Tanner and Brielle grabbed their guitars and Mason grabbed his bass. Once everyone got to our basement and got ready, Brit counted us down with her drumsticks.

We played a set of our best songs and our newest song that we had just finished a couple days before.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what now? It's like 2 in the afternoon." I asked.

"Liv, its 3:30." Tanner said.

"What?" I gasped, smacking my chest in fake shock.

"You were an hour and a half off." Tanner laughed. "You're so dramatic."

"Whatever, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"Let's go to the mall!" Brielle screamed, jumping up and down.

"I'm fine with that." Tanner said with a shrug.

"Me too." Brit said.

"I guess I'll go." Mason sighed.

"To the mall then!" I laughed, running to my car.

Everyone followed me and Tanner snatched the keys from me. "I don't trust you." He laughed.

"Fine." I sighed.

"I call shot gun!" Brit yelled, throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay…." I said.

"Let's go!" Mason said. "If I'm coming with you we might as well get on with it."

"Sheesh, calm the fuck down Mason." Brit laughed, punching his arm.

"Ow!" Mason yelled. "See, that's what me getting hurt looks like, Liv."

I scoffed and back handed his stomach, causing him to wilt over.

"I took down three football jocks twice my size in high school, I'm much stronger than I look." I smirked.

Everyone got in the car and Tanner began driving towards the mall.

I began humming a random song and Mason poked my face.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Who sings that song?" Mason asked.

"Black Veil Brides." I said with a shrug.

"Let's keep it that way." Mason sighed.

I scoffed and elbowed his arm.

Tanner sighed and turned up the radio in an attempt to shut Mason and I up. We soon reached the mall and parked the car.

Brit and Brielle both fell out of the car and yelled, "Ground!"

"What the fuck?" Mason asked, staring down at them.

Tanner and I were laughing our asses off.

Mason shook his head and started walk into the mall with a look on his face that read, 'I don't know those people.'

Brit stood up first. "Well, that took care of one problem." She smirked.

Tanner and I just kept laughing and walking into the mall.

Brielle and Brit followed soon after.

"I'm hungry." Brit complained.

Mason laughed "Well then princess, whatever you wanna do." He said.

Brit laughed and punched him playfully on the arm "Okay then, let's go get some food." She said.

Mason shrugged "Sure." He said.

"We're gonna go look at some stores." I said, gesturing for Tanner and Brielle to follow me.

Brit smiled "Let's go." She said.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Mason asked.

"How about pizza?" Brit suggested.

Mason smiled "Yeah, sure." He said.

Brit smiled and started walking.

Mason wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Brit smiled and blushed.

Mason smiled and they walked to a Pizzeria. They got to the desk and ordered a small pepperoni pizza.

They ate and talked for a while, before going to find Tanner, Brielle, and I.

"How was your daaate?" I smirked.

Both of them blushed and Brit lightly punched my arm.

"Oh my god it must have been amazing, Brit didn't punch me that hard!" I laughed, jumping up and down. I started belting Rebel Love Song by BVB and forgot we were in the middle of the mall.

People started gathering around us and staring at me.

I stopped singing. "What are they staring at?" I asked.

"You." Tanner laughed.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Liv, sometimes I wonder about you. Then I remember, 'Oh yeah, it's just Liv.'" Brit sighed.

I scoffed. "Now why would you do that?" I asked.

"You were singing in the middle of a mall." Tanner pointed out.

"I sing everywhere; you of all people should know that by now." I laughed.

"Back to the point." Tanner said. "Are you two a thing now?" He asked, pointing at Mason and Brit.

"Umm…Uhh." Both of them said, looking at each other.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said with a sly grin.

Brielle just looked around at all the people who were still surrounding us.

"Maybe we should head back to the car." Brit suggested.

"Naaah." I said and then started singing again.

Brit shook her head "Okay then rock star, just keep singin." She said.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I'll do." I said with a smile.

Brit just smiled and rolled her eyes "Well I'm goin back to the car." She said.

"I'll go too." Mason said with a shrug.

"Oooh, private make out session?" I teased with a smirk.

"What the fuck?" Both of them asked in unison.

"Never mind, you guys are no fun." I sighed, and then burst out into another love song.

Brit and Mason sighed and walked back to the car, somehow forgetting the keys.

"Do you think they noticed they don't have the keys?" Tanner asked, holding up the keys.

"Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out." I laughed, pulling Tanner into a Hot Topic.

Brielle soon noticed we were gone and spotted us in the Hot Topic, quickly running into the store after us.

I smiled and made Tanner try on a fuzzy pink and black animal hat.

"You're doing this because I'm gay aren't you?" Tanner asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"No, you look adorable." I laughed, pulling him to a mirror.

"Huh, I do look pretty cute don't I?" Tanner grinned.

"Yes, yes you do." I laughed, petting the hat. "You should totally buy it!"

"I don't know…" Tanner's voice trailed off.

"Confidence Tanner, confidence." I smiled, taking the hat off his head and walking over to the register. I bought the hat before Tanner could fix his hair and protest. I smugly walked back over to him and put the hat back on him. "There, I bought it for you."

"Well, I guess I have to wear it now." Tanner laughed.

"Yes, you do. Let's find Brielle and head back to the car." I said.

Meanwhile, Brielle walked up to a guy with some piercings on his face.  
>"Umm, excuse me." She said, shyly.<p>

The guy turned around and looked down at her. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Does that hurt?" She asked, pointing at his lip ring.

I sighed and walked over to Brielle, grabbing her collar. "Sorry, she's considering getting some sort of piercing and asking random questions to everyone she sees who has one." I said, not noticing who I was talking to.

"Wait, wait!" Brielle pleaded, as I began tugging her back and humming a Black Veil Brides song.

"Hey, what song are you humming?" The guy asked.

"Umm, Die For You by Black Veil Brides. They're like my idols." I said, still not recognizing him.

Brit walked in with Mason and sighed. "We forgot the car keys." She said.

"It took you that long to figure it out?" I laughed, jingling the keys in front of them.

I started singing Die for you again and Tanner tapped my shoulder. "What?" I asked.

Tanner pointed at the guy, who was smiling slightly at me.

I turned around and looked up at the guy. I finally realized who he was. "Oooh, that's why you kept telling me to wait," I laughed, looking down at Brielle.

"Really Livy, really?" Brit asked, smacking me upside the head.

"Ow! You're abusive!" I laughed, rubbing my head.

"Only when you're acting stupid." Brit corrected.

"Let's face it; I'm stupid and hyper active all the time." I shrugged.

"That's true." Brit chuckled, smacking me again.

"Oh no you didn't!" I said, slapping her.

Meanwhile, Tanner was talking to Andy about our music.

"So, you guys are a band?" Andy asked, stopping the slap fight.

"Yeah, we've been playing for a couple years now." I said, nodding and trying not to have a fan girl moment.

"Wow, so are you guys any good?" Andy asked.

"You should come here us play!" Brielle smiled, jumping up and down.

"Are you guys' parents okay with that?" Andy asked.

"We're all over eighteen and share a house." Mason said, finally speaking up.

"Now you choose to speak up." Tanner laughed.

Mason laughed. "I don't like being younger than I really am." He said with a shrug.

"You can come over if you want, it is my house." Brit smirked.

I cleared my throat. "All of us own the house."

"My parents pay the bills." Brit laughed.

"Aaaand?" I asked.

"It was my gift for winning track a couple years ago, but I suppose we can all share." Brit said with a shrug.

"We have been for the past three years." I laughed.

"Wait…let me get this straight. You got a house, for winning track?" Andy asked, clearly confused.

"My parents think money is happiness and think they can buy my love." Brit said with another shrug.

"It confused all of us at first." Tanner laughed, patting Andy's shoulder.

"Yeah, why would queen bee wanna hang out with us?" Mason wondered aloud.

"I like you guys way better than the mindless bitches that followed me everywhere, waiting for me to give orders." Brit grinned.

"Why, thank yooou." Brielle said, gratefully and smiling wide.

"Back to the point." Tanner said. "Do you wanna hear us play?"

"Sure." Andy smiled.

Out of nowhere, Ashley and Jake walked up behind Andy.

"Hey And…..Who are they?" Jake asked, looking at all of us.

"I'm Liv." I said.

"I'm Tanner." Tanner said, shyly.

"Brit." Brit said, raising her hand slightly.

"Mason." Mason said, waving with two fingers.

"I'm Brielle." Brielle said in a peppy voice.

"And you said I'm the hyper one." I said, turning to Brit.

"You are the hyper one, Brielle's just Brielle." Brit shrugged.

"Back to the point…again." Tanner said. "Do you guys wanna hear us play?"

"Sure." Andy said, nodding.

"Awesome, let's go." Tanner smiled.

"Can I drive this time?" I asked.

"No." Brit said, shaking her head.

"Why? It's my car." I asked.

"I'd prefer to live for a couple more years." Brit said.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I said.

"You get distracted way too easily." Tanner said, shaking his head and taking to keys from me.

"It's not my fault I have ADD!" I said, narrowing my eyes at Tanner.

"Let's just go." Tanner said.

"Okay, we'll follow you guys. Just show us which car is yours." Andy said.

I sighed and hung my head again, looking all pout-lipped. I showed them my car and we all got in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once we got back to our place, Andy, Jake and Ashley stared wide-eyed at the house and Brit's cars.

"Like I said, I have super rich parents." Brit sighed, unlocking the door and walking into the house.

"You'll get used to it." Tanner laughed, hoping up the steps to the door.

The three of them eventually walked in and saw the inside of the house, looked twice the size of the outside. There were expensive paintings and furniture everywhere. The walls had a white lace pattern running along the edges, over the light purple walls. It looked Victorian almost, but much more modern. There were doorways to rooms everywhere they looked, this place could hold at least ten people.

"Follow me, the basement is over here." I said, leading them to a large door and going the winding stairs to the basement. The basement was about the size of two living rooms put together, with three bedrooms attached to it, two bathrooms, and a door that led to a very small, cramped recording stupid. You'd think we'd have a bigger one, but nope, we have a room that barely fits one person in it.

"Holy shit, this is like a whole other house!" Andy said, making a full circle around the basement and clearly amazed.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it." Tanner said to all three of them.

"Hey, where'd the dogs go?" I asked.

"Dude, your dogs are adorable!" Ashley grinned.

"Never mind, I think I found them…" I said, looking over at Ashley.

"Ashley, I've showed you pictures of them before." Brielle laughed.

"Okay, before we do anything else. How long have you two been together?" I asked.

"I say a month." Brit said.

"Wrong! Half a month!" Brielle said pointing her finger at Brit and sticking her tongue out like a child.

"How is it even possible for you to keep a secret that long, Brielle?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. Brielle was never good at keeping secrets. She just couldn't take the pressure of knowing something no one else did and not being able to tell anyone.

"Subtle hints…" Brielle said, then wandered off again.

"Let's just play some songs." Tanner said and we all gathered in a circle, deciding what songs to play. Whenever we did this, I felt like we were a football team. Sometimes I would randomly chant numbers and colors, like the guys on football teams did. Don't they do something like that?

We decided to play several new songs we had just finished. Now was as good a time as any to try them out. The first song we played was the song we had the most trouble with, so we were all a little nervous.

_Fake it all you want_

_You can't win_

_Fake your confidence, fake you strength_

_But I see the real you, behind your faux skin_

_I was a target, a pawn for you to use_

_In your sick little game_

_I was never of any value to you_

_Just something to help you get what you want_

_I tried to help you, I tried to care_

_But you pushed me away, you were never really there_

_You were an image, gone in a flash_

_All that you left behind was ash,_

_Of a scorched trust, nothing but dust_

_Nothing you did or said was real_

_You had me fooled, but I don't want to be the fool anymore_

_I don't want to be a tool, only used for your personal gain_

_That's won't be me, never again_

_When your game must come to an end_

_You were never my friend_

_I tried to help you, I tried to care_

_But you pushed me away, you were never really there_

_You were an image, gone in a flash_

_All that you left behind was ash,_

_Of a scorched trust, nothing but dust_

The song had gone perfectly and we continued our set without any flaws. It was the first time we'd done a set without messing up once!

While we were playing, I could see Jake and Tanner glancing at each other from time to time. This made me even more ecstatic than I already was.

Andy leaned over and whispered something to Jake and he turned bright red, with a small smile on his face, he glanced at Tanner again, who had also turned red from the look I gave him.

"So, what do you guys think?" I asked once we had finished our last song, which was one our first and not really one of my favorites.

"You guys are great." Andy said, nodding enthusiastically.

"That was awesome!" Jake smiled.

"Such a cute puppy." Ashley cooed, scratching Buttercup, our tan Pomeranian puppy, behind the ears.

Jake slapped him, shaking his head as if to apologize to us.

"Ow! You guys rock by the way." He said, flashing all of us a big grin. His teeth were so white and perfect. I began to wonder if he ever needed braces or if his teeth were just like that naturally. He didn't look like he'd ever had braces or anything. Soon, I snapped out of it and realized I was just fantasizing about someone's teeth.

"Do like Tanner's dog?" Brit asked with a smirk.

"What the hell, my dog?" Tanner asked, whipping his head around to look at Brit. The look on his read out exactly what he had just said. Tanner's face had a way of doing that, I could always read his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm giving Buttercup to you." Brit said with a shrug.

"Umm, okay…" Tanner said.

"Yeah, I'm getting a pit bull." Brit said.

"No no no no no!" Tanner yelled, running behind me.

"Oh yeah, run behind me for protection." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "This should be the other way around! I'm too young to be eaten by a pit bull! Yes, I realize we're the same age, but you're a few months older!"

"We'll talk later." Brit sighed, turning back to Andy and the guys.

"Do you guys want a gig?" Andy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" All of us asked at the same time. Our band had a habit of saying a lot of things in unison. Most of the time, we didn't even plan it, but there were some exceptions.

"Do you guys wanna play at Warped Tour with us?" Andy clarified. "We can talk to our manager and maybe get you signed. You guys seem to already have an EP together, so he could take you into the studio, record everything and have everything worked out by the time tour starts in a few months."

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" Brielle said. "Pleeease?" She begged Brit and me.

"Sure, as long as it isn't too much trouble." I said.

"It won't be, one of the bands canceled last minute so we have an open spot and a bus for you guys. Plus, our record label is always looking for new talent and you guys are really good." Andy smiled, his black hair falling over his baby blue eyes. I felt like I could stare into them all day and not miss a beat, but that would be…weird. I shot my attention to something else and focused on it, until I got distracted again. Why did I keep fantasizing about people's faces?

"Awesome!" Brit grinned.

"Can we? Please?" Brielle begged, Brit and me.

"Sure." I said. I was trying as hard as I possibly could to contain my joy and excitement. Our dreams were really coming true. Never in a million years did I think that a, I would meet Andy, Jake, and Ashley in our mall, or b, that we would get signed and go on tour with them right after!

"I'm cool with it." Brit said, cracking a small smile.

"It sounds good to me." Tanner grinned.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Mason said, nodding and giving everyone a shrug.

"Cool." Andy said "We'll tell the rest of the band and maybe meet up tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good." I said, trying to contain the grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Um, its 6:30 maybe we should leave." Ashley said looking at a clock.

"Oh shit! We were supposed to meet everyone for dinner at 6:45" Andy said. "Okay, well nice meeting you guys, we'll see you tomorrow around 2-ish?" He said grabbing his jacket and walking up the stairs.

"Bye." Jake and Ashley said following him up. I noticed Jake glance at Tanner one last time, before heading up the stairs behind Andy and Ashley.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow!" I said waving at them like and excited five year old.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while xP I dunno who I'm talking to, but sorry. I kinda forgot about this story cuz things were getting crazy, but everything's back to normal now^-^ sort of...hope you like what I have in store! R&R pwease3**

Today was the day, we went and got signed. Today was our breaking point, one small slip up and all of this could be over. Well, not really, but we had to impress the manager who was interested. He had seen us perform once before when we first met him, but today we did all the contracting and stuff, which I had no intention of getting into unless my signature was needed. I'm not good with paperwork, we'll just leave it at that.

I was forced to sit in the back between Tanner and Mason. While Brielle sat on the other side of Tanner and Brit sat in the front. I was always sat between the two guys, sure I didn't mind it much, but it got boring sitting in the same spot every time I was in a car or plane or anything that moved really.

"Why do I always have to sit in between the guys?" I complained, leaning against Tanner, who was just about as skinny and bony as I was. "You are a terrible pillow my friend."

Tanner just smiled a little and shook his head, looking out the window of the car.

"Because you're most boyish out of the girls." Brit smirked from the driver's seat.

"That's true; I do hate the color pink." I said, nodding.

"And wearing dresses or skirts." Tanner added.

"It feels awkward!" I said, throwing my hands in the air.

"Whatever, little miss seven year-old boy." Brit chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the Studio. There were large, gold, letter that spelled out Horizon Records on the top of the building. I quickly got out of the car and ran up to the studio. The outside looked pretty boring, but the inside was extravagant and filled with marble and plants.

*At the recording studio*

We walked in and James greeted us.

"Welcome to Horizon Records." He said.

I looked around, wide eyed and not saying anything. My eyes shot from one thing to another. It looked like Brit's house mixed with a five-star hotel. There were marble counters where receptionists sat and a Zen looking fountain to her right with Koi fish in it. The Koi fish were swimming around in lazy circles, if I were a Koi fish I would probably do that too. When I was little I wished I was a fish. Is that normal? I bagan recalling things that had to do with fish from my childhood and asking myself questions about them.

"Liv." Tanner said, snapping in front of my face and kind of bringing me back to reality, but part of my brain was still focusing on the fish.

"Yeah?" I asked, still in a daze.

Tanner sighed and pulled me by the arm down the hall, following the rest of our band and James.

"This is where you guys will be recording your EP." James said, gesturing to the recording booth that had a large 4 above the door.

"I've always liked the number 4." I said, looking up at it and kind of spacing out.

"Is she high?" James asked, looking at me with a concerned expression.

"No, she just needs this." Tanner said, slapping me across the face, quite hard I must say.

"Ow!" I said, coming out of my hazed state. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tanner smiled, in a cheery, I love slapping you, way.

I rubbed my cheek, which I was sure had a red mark on it now.

"Would you guys like to go see some of the bands you'll be touring with?" James asked, gesturing for us to follow him down the hall.

"Sure!" Brielle grinned, speaking up.

"Awesome." James led us to a booth that had a large 7 above it. "This is where Black Veil Brides are recording, but I'm pretty sure they're done."

We walked in and saw guys from a couple other bands were in the studio with BVB.

"Hey, who are they?" Danny Worsnop, from Asking Alexandria, asked looking at all of us.

"This is the recently signed Blank 3x." James smiled.

"Awesome." Justin Hills, from Sleeping with Sirens, said.

"Oh, hey Justin." I said, waving a little. I had met Justin when Kellin first met him. Kellin and I had done theatre and hung out together in high school before I met my band. I lost contact with him after he graduated two years before me, so touring with him was gonna be great catch up time.

"Hey Liv." Justin smiled, getting up and hugging me. He had cut his hair since the last time I saw him, but he was still the same old Justin, which made me smile.

"So you two know each other?" James asked.

"Yeah, she went to high school with Kellin." Justin said, nodding and leaning against the wall.

"Hey Liv, what happened to your face?" Andy asked, studying my bright red cheek.

"Tanner slapped me back to normal." I said, smiling and nodding like a child.

Justin and my band laughed while everyone else just looked at me like I was crazy.

"It's hard to explain." I said with a shrug.

"She gets all spacey and someone eventually has to slap her to get her back." Brit explained.

"Tanner just decided to slap me a little harder than usual." I said, glaring at him.

Tanner shrugged, a smug grin spread on his face.

I went up in pointe position, which was very easy in Vans, and smacked him upside the head.

"How do you do that?" Ronnie, from Falling in Reverse asked.

"I was a dancer for a while." I laughed, pirouetting.

"And a cheerleader." Tanner said, smiling slyly.

"Those days are over and behind me!" I squeaked and ran behind Justin.

"Wow." Ashley said.

"Her split's farther than mine." Justin laughed.

I nodded, poking up head up behind Justin's shoulder and smiling a little.

"So you sing, act, and dance." Jake said. "What don't you do?"

"Math." I said, shaking my head. "I almost failed that class."

"It's true." Brit laughed.

"Shut up, not everyone is a mathematic genius now are they?" I snapped. "The only reason I almost failed was because I forget everything and never turned my work in. Plus, I was perfectly fine in everything else and my vocabulary grows by the minute."

"Whatever, Miss Artsy." Brit said.

"Fine, Miss Math Book." I said.

We looked away from each other and pouted for about 30 seconds then started laughing.

"You can't be serious for more than a minute can you?" Ashley asked.

"Psh! My record's a minute and a half!" I said, slapping my chest in mock horror.

Everyone laughed and I soon got distracted again. There were a lot of different things in this room and all of them were very distracting to me.

"Has anyone else noticed Mason is just standing a corner?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I forgot he was here." Tanner laughed.

"Thanks, Tanner." Mason said sarcastically.

"He spoke!" I grinned, jumping up and down and becoming my hyper active self again.

"Is she okay?" Gerard asked, coming out of nowhere.

"What the hell? I didn't even know you were here." Danny laughed, turning to Gerard.

"I've been here the whole time." Gerard said, his shoulders hunching over slightly, just like Mason's.

"Holy shit, he's just like Mason!" I said, continuing to jump up and down.

"He kind of is." Brit said, studying the two.

"Weird." Tanner said.

Brielle and I stared at them and thought for a second, and then started laughing.

"Are you sure they're not high?" James asked, standing in the doorway, about to leave.

"Yeah, they're just naturally like that." Tanner said with a shrug.

"Should we be worried at all?" James asked, watching us roll on the floor laughing for no reason.

"Nah, they'll calm down at some point and get all spacey again." Brit said nonchalantly.

James nodded and soon disappeared leaving all of us to do whatever it is we do.


End file.
